Conquest
He is the king, he is inching closer. He is marching, endlessly subjugating, over and over. The king is approaching, his dark reign is about to come. You cannot escape him, no one can. Once he chooses you, your fate is sealed to an impending doom. I've seen him once, or perhaps even twice. When I was submerged underwater, I could feel his cold embrace His visage was pale and sunken, his eyes were glossy and filled with mist. His smile, stretched from ear to ear, black cloak covering his body and face. Once they pulled out, I've seen him stand there. Filled with an unquenchable greed-filled thirst, yearning for my soul's demise. The taxiarch is always marching, poised on taking over. The marshal has the darkness to act out as his eternal cover This king took over the mightiest to have seen light. From the measly rat and a hopeless slave, to even Ozymandias the great himself. This pale autocrat marches before an endless legion of slaves that take over one's line of sight. The dreaded monarch cannot be stopped, as none possess the secrets to eternal health. Do you hear a faint laughter every now and again? That's his majesty on his odyssey to you. His intentions are clear, he is here to deliver us all from the pain. I can hear him, getting louder every day. His laughter growing louder and louder, with every moment's pass. It's not in my head, I don't care what they say. The king is right behind me, I could feel his frozen touch almost snuffing my mortal carcass. Despite of his appearance, his highest is not malicious for sure. If you want to maintain your mind clear and sound, Heed my warnings, when you hear his laughter cracking like a beast's roar, heed my warnings, do not turn around! This king's name is Conquest and he will not stop. He intends on taking over all and even more. Do not seek the help of your gods, for Conquest is coming for them as well. He comes for the dying and sore when they give up on hope. There is no place in which from Conquest you could hide. From him there is no safety, not even in heaven or hell. He is a glutton for the universe as a whole. Once you hear his shrieking crackle, please do not beg and cry Instead accept your fate with a hero's pride. For this emperor, he wishes only for those who fell. If he calls upon your name, do yourself the favor and climb atop his blazing chariot - enjoy the ride! Nothing escapes the clutches of Conquest. He is mighty and exceptionally bright. True, some have managed to escape from Hades and live long enough to tell but eventually even the luckiest could not escape his plight. Conquest will not be satisfied until this has all come to an end. He will not stop marching until the last of us bids this world a farewell. Category:BloodySpghetti Category:Poetry Category:Reality